Lanterns Rising
by Anonymous1684
Summary: One-Shot AU. Members of the Naruto Universe gain Power Rings, who gets which ring? Terrible summery, only the emotional rings. I'll try to avoid the obvious ones.
1. Hope

**First story ever, so don't judge too harshly. I do not own either Naruto or Green Lantern. Only concepts belong to me. Any updates that I make will be sporadic, if any.**

It was chaos everywhere. The corpses of fallen Leaf Shinobi and civilians littered the remains of the once great Village hidden in the Leaves. Earlier in the day, the leader of the missing nin group, Akatsuki, Pain appeared with his Paths, and laid waste to the village. Any and all attempts to stop failed. Famous shinobi such as Kakashi Hatake and Maito Guy, and even the new generation of great shinobi, the Konoha 8, had fallen. All that was left was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and even she was on her last legs.

"Where is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Demanded the Deva path.

"Even if I knew, I would not tell you." Growled Tsunade.

Before Pain could finish off the injured woman, he became aware of a new and large chakra signature moving quickly towards the ruins of the Leaf Village.

"It appears that you weren't needed. The Kyuubi is coming to me." Remarked Pain.

" _Naruto, you idiot! You were supposed to be safe!"_ Tsunade mentally yelled.

Pain focused his Rinnegan towards the signature, trying to see the figure rapidly approaching him. There he was, the final piece of his goals. With the Kyuubi's capture, only a few more steps to peace.

Finally, like a hero from a children's tale, Naruto arrived, upon his Toad summon, his Sage coat flowing behind him, and to those few survivors, it was almost as if the Fourth Hokage had come back from the dead.

"PAIN!" Yelled Naruto, " this ends here!"

With that, Naruto and his summons lept down into the pit that was once the Great Village Hidden in the Leaf's. As Naruto and the Toads glared at Pain, Tsunade began to scream at Naruto.

"Get out of here you idiot! You can't take Pain on! He'll kill you!" As Tsunade continued to yell, the few amongst Naruto's friend's who were still conscious joined in, yelling for Naruto to flee.

"Don't worry Granny Tsunade. I know that I can beat him!" Naruto said reassuringly. He than turned to directly face and gave her a smile, not his foolish smile so many people had grown accustomed to over the years, but a calm smile, as if Naruto knew that he would win.

"How can you be so confident? The Leaf Village is in a state of ruin, most of it's warriors and civilians are dead, there is no hope." Pain said, gesturing to the surrounding destruction.

As Pain said this, Naruto just stared at Pain for a moment before replying. "There is always hope. This Village built by the First Homage may be destroyed, and many of its people slain at your hands, but I know with all my heart, that all will be well, believe it!" Naruto finished with a yell.

The instant that Naruto finished his speech, the area was lit up as though in a blue spot light. Confused, both Pain and Naruto began looking around for the source of the light.

"Look!" Yelled out one of the survivors, pointing right behind Naruto. Spinning around, Naruto saw what appeared to be a shooting star, aimed right at him! As this star neared, Naruto could begin to see through the glare, what appeared to be a blue ring. Finally, the ring stopped right in front of Naruto and began to speak.

" **Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have the ability to inspire great hope."** It spoke in a voice that Naruto couldn't help but feel calm, even though it's monotone also disturbed him. As Naruto stood, stunned by this turn of events, the ring slipped itself onto his right middle finger, with Naruto lightly noting that the ring fit perfectly on his finger.

" **Welcome to the Blue Lanterns."**

"All will be well." Naruto found himself saying.


	2. Avarice

_**Second chapter for my oneshot series, am terrible at fight scenes, plus it has been a while since I've seen this particular bit in the Naruto series, so don't hate for inaccuracy. Also forgot to mention this last time, but the chapter ends when the character gets the ring, I'll leave what happens afterward to you imaginations.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Green Lantern belong to their respective owners, all I have is the idea**

 **(Also forgot this last time too)**

"Die"-normal speak

" _Die"_ -thoughts

" **Die"** -Ring speaking

* * *

Hinata watched with a slight sense of horror as the screen choose the next combatants.

 **Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga**

As the announcer called the two family members to the arena, Hinata could only think of what Kiba had begged her to do.

" _Please, if you have to go up against your cousin, or that Gaara, just forfeit."_ And she was seriously considering doing just that. Neji was the prodigy of the family, already in training for a year, while she had only been a genin for a few months, and even before that was ridiculed by her family for being weak. Finally, the moment she had been dreading had arrived, as Hinata walked onto the arena, all she could see was Neji's disdainful glare.

Almost in response to Hinata's insecurities, Neji began to speak, "Just forfeit Lady Hinata. Your gentle disposition won't allow you to fight me. You are just a failure, and I'm surprised that you even made it this far."

Hinata visibly winced to these words. She knew that compared to the other Main Family Hyuga that she was too gentle, too caring. Even though she had a way of instantly winning the fight, through Cousin Neji's Caged Bird Seal, she didn't want to hurt him, despite his cruelty. Hinata began to raise her hand to forfeit, when something unexpected happened.

"Why you big-faced, jerk-mouth! What gives you the right to talk to Hinata like that! She's a really nice person, and I know that she'll win, believe it!" Naruto , Hinata's (not-so) secret crush, screamed out, furious at what Neji had said.

Neji's attention was drawn to Naruto, not noticing the fact that Hinata's hand had fallen, and that she began to stand in a ready stance. "What gives me the right? As a member of the Hyuuga Branch family, I have seen Lady Hinata since before she began training, and I know that she is no match to me. Destiny declares that I will win the Chunin Exams, just as it declares that Hinata is a worthless Ninja."

"What you say is true, Cousin Neji." All attention was drawn back to the usually soft-spoken girl, "I'm not as strong as you, nor do I have any chance of winning, but even though 'destiny' declares that you will win, I won't give up on this path I have chosen. I will fight and show you what a non-prodigy can do. A person I care deeply for taught me to never give up, and neither will I, for that is my ninja way!" Everyone in the audience could only stare in shock as Hinata finished her little speech. No one had ever heard her say so many words, let alone with that challenging tones.

None was more surprised than Neji, although he quickly hid his surprise with his usual arrogant facial expressions. Readying his own posture, he, signalled the proctor to begin the fight. What followed was brutal for all of Hinata's friends to watch. Despite Hinata's best efforts, Neji continued to rail on her, both with his attacks, and his taunts throughout the fight. Finally, he knocked Hinata over, though she still was conscious. Hinata could barely focus on the world around her, as Neji demanded that she surrender, while Naruto began shouting that he believed in her.

These words meant nothing to Hinata, as she was stuck in her own thoughts. ' _Why is it that Neji is so cruel. I try to be nice, I want the Caged Bird Seal to be eliminated, but all he ever does is ridicule me. I just wish I was confident, like Naruto. Than people would listen to me."_ As tears of pain and frustration began to fall from her eyes, Neji opened his mouth to shame Hinata further when he noticed that Hinata, Hyuga lavender eyes had changed color. " _I want the respect of my clan, I want the love of my father, not his disappointment, I want to be like Naruto, I want to be_ _with_ _Naruto, I want to win, I want…."_ As Hinata continued her thoughts, an Orange Ring burst through the walls of the arena and began to hover in front of Hinata.

" **Hinata Hyuga of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You want it all."**

In front of everyone's startled eyes, the Ring slipped itself upon Hinata's right middle finger.

" **You belong to Agent Orange"**

In a flash of Orange Light stood Hinata, yet, not Hinata, this new entity stood calmly for a mere two seconds before she turned away from Neji, towards Naruto, screaming one word, over, and over again.

"MINE!"


	3. Willpower

_**Wow, I'm kinda impressed by how many people are reading this. I just want to thank those that have favorited and followed this story as you make me want to continue. I do not own Green Lantern or Naruto, if I did, well, no idea what I would do to the series, but I wouldn't have a computer that bluescreens every time I try to play a MMO**_

"Die"-normal speak

" _Die"_ -thoughts

" **Die"** -Ring speaking

* * *

Itachi Uchiha wandered across the Village Hidden in the Leaves, hoping against all hope to delay what he had to do. Mentally he went over the events that led to what would have to happen this horrible night.

The elders of the Village had given Itachi the mission of spying on the Uchiha clan under suspicions of treason, suspicions that quickly found themselves to true. In response to this, the elder Danzo had told Itachi to assassinate the entirety of the Uchiha clan. Itachi knew that this would have to be done soon. Already Shisui, Itachi's fellow spy and best friend, had been killed and eyes stolen. However, Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill the entirety of his clan, so he arranged it so that his little brother would be far away from the Uchiha clan grounds when the massacre would begin.

As Itachi steeled himself to do what must be done, he sensed that someone was watching. Immediately, Itachi threw multiple shuriken towards the stalker, and began prepping a fire jutsu. Surprisingly, though he sensed that the stalker was a ninja, he could also sense that the stalker didn't even attempt to dodge either attack. Completely unharmed, the mystery man finally showed himself to Itachi.

"I know what it is that you are going to do tonight." ' _This masked man apparently doesn't beat around the bush'_ Itachi lightly noted. "To kill the entirety of a clan, especially such a powerful clan, isn't something that anyone can do alone."

Slightly irritated that his secret mission wasn't as secret as he'd been told, Itachi emotionlessly replied, "Do you offer aid than, I'm sure that anyone of the other Ninja villages would be happy to see the Uchiha clan burned to the ground"

"I do not represent any Village. I represent a group that, like you, desires world peace, and we are not afraid of the methods we have to use to gain it." "Oh, and what is this group called, and why should I even trust myself to it?" Itachi inquired.

"We are Akatsuki, a group of missing nins that will, once we finish consolidating our power, will capture the Bijuu and force the Elemental Nations to submit and make peace with each other." The Masked man boasted.

" _So these are the men Jiraiya warned me about. This seems to be the perfect opportunity for infiltration!"_ Itachi gleefully thought, no that his face betrayed any emotions. "Very well, I could do with some aid for my quest for power, having partners will quicken my journey."

"Excellent, shall I start or shall you?" The masked man asked. "You." Itachi monotonously replied.

"You want to see what I'm capable of don't you? What a good little ninja you are." Mask chuckled. "Very well. But, before we begin, I may as well tell you my name. In front of your new teammates, call me Tobi, but when we are in private, you may call me by my true name. Madara Uchiha!" For the first time since they had begun talking, Itachi's stoic mask broke, showing pure surprise at what the now named Madara claimed. While Itachi was still surprised, Madara disappeared, followed almost immediately by a recovered Itachi.

Once the newly declared partners entered the Uchiha Compound, they began the slaughter. As they slaughtered their family members, Itachi could only think about what he was doing. " _These are my family members, people I've known my entire life. I've laughed, loved, trained, and protected these people my entire career, it's why I became a Ninja. And yet…. Haven't I done the same with my fellow villagers, I do this to protect them. Though I am to be reviled, shunned, and cursed by the very people I do this for, I will protect them. This blackest night, will end, and through my sacrifice, the brightest day shall come again, the Village Hidden in the Leaves will endure this night of tragedy, and whatever horrors this 'Madara' plans, through my efforts, they will fail!"_

As Itachi continued to attempt to avoid thinking about what he was doing, he didn't notice the light in the sky, a light which was quickly falling towards him, though 'Madara' did. Curious about what this light was, Madara teleported to the highest point in the Compound, noting idly that Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, was entering the Compound and screaming in horror at the sight of his slaughtered clansmen. The focus of his attention flew towards the Main Family's Estate, where Itachi was finishing off his parents.

" _It is done."_ Itachi sighed to himself, as his Father (who always pushed his sons to be the best period) slumped to the floor, aside his Mother (A gentle soul one wouldn't expect to be an Uchiha, who taught Itachi to value the peace outside of war). As Itachi took a moment to calm himself, two things happened simultaneously.

The first was Sasuke barging through the door, his mouth opened to yell for his parents, only o scream as he saw his beloved older brother standing over their corpses with a bloody knife. The second was what appeared to be a green ring, hovering over by the corner.

"Why big Brother, why did you kill our clan? Why would you do this?" Sasuke begged, wondering if this was all just a nightmare.

Turning to face Sasuke fully, ignoring the ring as nothing of importance, Itachi told his brother the only thing he could tell him. A lie. "I killed them to see how strong I am." Upon hearing this Sasuke looked as though the world had ended, further shattering Itachi's heart.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke stuttered.

Knowing that only the thought of vengeance would allow Sasuke to live on past this, to make Sasuke seek the strength to redeem the Uchiha clan of its crimes, Itachi continued, "I felt a though this village had nothing to offer me, so I decided to prove this thought of mine, by killing the most powerful clan of the Hidden Leaf, well, former 'most powerful'."

It was then that Sasuke did something that would haunt Itachi for years to come. Screaming in rage and pain, Sasuke hurled himself at Itachi. Itachi effortlessly avoided this blinded move, and caught Sasuke's ankle, using it to hurl Sasuke through the wall of his former home. And finally, the moment that Itachi feared the most happened.

"I hate you, if it takes my life, or the life of the entire Village, I vow that the Uchiha clan will have vengeance." Screamed out Sasuke. "I vow that you will die by my hands, and all who should aid you!"

" _I know little brother. And I know that you will redeem the Uchiha clan of its sins, through my death. I will not falter, and neither should you, on this path of redemption."_ Itachi thought, with firm resolution. It was then that the Ring finally acted, flying over to Itachi's right hand.

" **Itachi Uchiha of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have the ability to overcome great fear."**

In front of the confused eyes of the last Uchiha's, the Ring slipped it self onto Itachi's middle finger.

" **Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

* * *

 _ **Bet you weren't expecting Itachi to be a Green Lantern. Man, this has been the longest chapter yet, almost the same amount of words as the previous chapters combined. Please review. And also in your reviews, perhaps you could help me get ideas for how to give the last three rings. I would say four, but I already have an idea as to who to give the Yellow Ring, so no suggestions there. All I really need is help for the Red Ring, and maybe the Violet Ring, since I don't want to be stereotypical and give them to Sasuke and Sakura respectively. Huh, I guess I don't need ideas for the Indigo Ring after all. Well, farewell, please review, and this has been no one you no.**_


	4. Fear

_**Hey guys, I know that from the way I previously updated (cough*three chapters in two days*cough) you probably expected this update Wednesday at the latest. However a few people who I talked to about this story said that I was rushing it, and I needed to allow you to let this absorb. I would like to give a shout-out to Lazylim for the idea. Sure I was already going to do Gaara, but I would have done it during the invasion of Suna, when Akatsuki attack and kidnap Gaara, but this idea was much better so props to you.**_

 _ **Naruto and Green Lantern don't belong to me. If they did, I would have some prop rings at my house.**_

"Die"-normal speak

" _Die"_ -thoughts

" **Die"** -Ring speaking

Sand. All there was was sand. Unlike places such as the Hidden Leaf, and the Hidden Cloud, the Village Hidden in the Sand had more to worry about than just foreign espionage. Sandstorms which can shred the flesh off of any unprepared ninja, water shortages, the poison supply being misplaced with the spices supply. But perhaps the thing that every single person, both civilian and Ninja fears, is a 6-year old boy.

Gaara's situation is unique, yet at the same time cliche. The child of the Fourth Kazekage, he was chosen to bear the burden of hosting a Tailed Beast. What makes this unique from the raman loving idiot living amongst the leaves was that when Shukaku was sealed within Gaara, his village wasn't in danger, his father merely wanted a weapon that would rejuvenate the ailing Hidden Sand village. However, such a plan backfired as the process by which Shukaku was sealed into Gaara left him unstable and unable to control Shukaku's power.

This causes Gaara's unfortunate situation right now. Wandering around the village, Gaara noticed a few of the village children playing ball. Though Gaara knew that the adults feared him, even if he didn't know why, he believed that the children would be more accepting. Gaara noticed his chance when the ball rolled over to him. Picking it up, he looked towards the children with a smile on his face, believing that this was his chance to finally make some friends. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Look, it's the demon boy." "My mommy told me to stay away from him." "I heard that he killed another one just yesterday." the children murmured amongst themselves.

Oblivious, or willfully ignorant, of the whispers, Gaara tried to walk towards them. This only resulted in the children scattering, running to anywhere away from 'the demon child'.

"No, wait!" Gaara tried to ask them to stay and play, reaching out towards the children, as if in attempt to grasp the fragments of a potential friendship. However, the thing that caused these children to flee reacted to Gaara's desires. From the ground emerged pillars of Sand, operating both with and without Gaara's control. Sensing his desire to make the children stay and play with him, the Sand reached out and grasped the children. However, Gaara's fine control of the Sand left quite a bit to be desired, causing the sand to instead crush the children's limbs. Panicking at the sound of the screams of pained children, Gaara began running to the only person that he trusted in the entire village. His Uncle.

"Why are people scared of me?" Gaara asked his Uncle, after he had calmed down.

Looking startled at the question, Yashamaru merely smiled at Gaara. "People fear what they don't understand, and what you hold within yourself is something that no one really understands." He replied.

As Yashamaru was talking to Gaara, he accidentally slit his finger against his knife. As Yashamaru hissed in pain, Gaara could only look in curiosity as to why his Uncle was wincing.  
"What is it like Uncle? What is it like to feel pain?" Gaara wondered. As he questioned this, he picked up the fallen knife and tried to run it over his own finger, only for the sand connected to him to fly up and block the knife.

"Most people would consider you lucky, Gaara." Yashamaru told him, "To not be harmed by anything would be considered a boon for any ninja."

Smiling at his Uncle, Gaara noticed a picture behind Yashamaru, containing Yashamaru and his mother.

"Do you believe that Mother loved me?" Gaara asked.

Following Gaara's eyes,Yashamaru gained a nostalgic look on his face before answering, "I know that my sister loved you, even before you were born." Looking back at Gaara, he smiled and continued, "And know that I love you."  
Happy at his Uncle's response, Gaara bid him farewell, before leaving to go to his house. As he walked through the exit, his father, the lord Kazekage, walked in from another entrance.

"Brother-in-law, I have a mission for you. A mission though I know will be difficult for you, as it would be for any one of my ninja, as you are my greatest assassin, I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed where others have failed.

Bowing down, Yashamaru intoned, "By your command, lord Kazekage."

Later that night, as the rest of the Village rested peacefully, Gaara could be found atop the roof of the Kazekage tower. Due to the demon inside of him, Gaara often didn't sleep, out of fear that the demon would break lose and start rampaging. As he calmly looked at the stars, he was unaware of the Sand ninja sneaking up behind him, preparing to commit the latest assassination attempt on Gaara's life. The Sand, on the other hand, was not so unaware.

As the assassin threw the explosive notes at Gaara, the Sand rose up to defend him, causing Gaara to become aware of the assassin. Infuriated that his peace was interrupted, he threw his hands towards the assassin, commanding the Sand to attack. Pinning the man with the Sand, Gaara raised his hand and made a crushing motion, and mimicking his movements, the Sand did the same to the assassin.

Walking over to the assassin, Gaara ripped off the veil hiding his face, only to gasp in surprise as he saw that the assassin was his Uncle, Yashamaru!

"W-why?" Gaara croaked out.

"Because you are a monster Gaara. The Kazekage gave me the order to assassinate you, but I was more than happy to comply." Yashamaru hissed out. "You took my sister away, a woman who never wanted you! She was fine with the children she already had, she had no need for a third."

For the first time, Gaara felt pain. Some part of him didn't believe that this was really his Uncle, his Uncle would never say these things to him. But another part knew better. Another part decided to fall into the whispers of Shukaku, of madness, of fear. Screaming, Gaara release his chakra, causing the Sand all around him to rise up and swirl around him. He saw other Sand Ninja coming towards him, but they were merely flies. As Gaara continued to kill, to murder, to prove that he existed, that he wasn't meant to be, a flash of light lit up in the sky.

Continuing his rampage, he was unaware that the light was getting closer. What he did notice as his Father arriving at the scene. Raising his hand, the Kazekage sent out his Gold Dust out to mix with Gaara's Sand, causing it to fall.

Though his men kept their distance, the Kazekage remained a statue. "Calm, Gaara. You've had your fun. Now cease, your Kazekage demands it!" He roared.

Snarling, Gaara only gathered more Sand, sending waves towards the ninja, only to miss and hit the surrounding buildings. As Gaara reveled in the screams of the injured, the dying, and those who felt horror, he finally noticed the light finishing it's approach. Drawn to it, Gaara reached out his hand, only for the Kazekage to finally attack. Not even noticing through the strange extra build-up of Sand, he wandered over to the light. Through the glare, he could at last see its true form. It was a golden ring, so perfect, it appeared, precious and he couldn't turn his eyes away from it.

" **Gaara of the Desert from the Village Hidden in the Sand, you have the ability to instill great fear."** the Ring intoned.

"No, don't let Gaar-" The Kazekage tried to scream out. He didn't' know what the Ring was, he only had an instinct that should Gaara take it, disaster would occur. But he was too late, for before he could finish the order, the Ring slipped itself unto Gaara's outstretched hand, onto the middle finger.

" **Welcome to the Sinestro Corp."**

Grinning, feeling the sadistic pleasure of creating such fear, Gaara allowed Shukaku to take over his form, knowing instinctively that he would retain his mind.

"Gua-ha-ha-ha-ha, Ha ha ha ha ha! Burn like my power, fool Sand Ninja" Gaara laughed, before beginning his slaughter.

 _ **I would like to thank you people who answered my request, and that although I may not use your idea, they did help. To any future reviewers, I would like to remind you that I would like the suggestions to not be cliche, so those characters who thrive in Rage don't get the Red ring. Just saying. If all goes as I plan, the red Ring should be next, and who it is will be a bit of a stretch, but two things. 1)This is fanfiction and I can do what I want. 2)I kinda want to do him because I have an idea for an amusing Omake that I may put down in the next story. Well, goodnight and I hope that when you finished this chapter, you were okay with it.**_


End file.
